


This Time

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Babs and trying again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[DCU, Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon, this time it will work](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/592594.html?thread=82781394#t82781394)_
> 
> I couldn't decide where to set this. It tried to be circus birds universe, wanted to be a continuation of that story I did where Dick and Babs are Time Lords, wanted to be a comic world fix-it or an animated universe fix-it.
> 
> I left it kind of vague so it could be anywhere instead.

* * *

“This is the moment you tell me what a bad idea this is,” Dick said, leaning into her but stopping just above her lips. He wanted to kiss her, and he thought she wanted him to do it, but they both knew where this led, and it always seemed to hurt in the end. “And you'll be right. We don't have a good track record with this. It's the one place where my usual good timing has always been bad.”

“I know,” Babs said, reaching up to touch his cheek. “I should say it. I should tell you that we're both not ready to try this again.”

“Is this the part where I say we both want it too much to care?”

She shook her head. “We always care. And it always hurts too much when it ends.”

“We're different people than we were before,” Dick reminded her. “Can't this be the time when we promise that this time we'll make it work?”

She hesitated, but he kissed her, and she gave a soft moan he knew meant she was close to giving in—close but not close enough. He knew all of her reactions too well. She knew him better, but they had done this enough to where he knew what was going to happen. The kiss would be the end of it again.

“Dick...”

“I'll go, Babs. I know I have to.”

“No,” she said, taking hold of him. “You don't. This time we _will_ make it work.”


End file.
